The Mediator Story of Scarlett O'Johnson
by PrintesaDeDorinta
Summary: What if there was another Mediator. What if she was her cousin? This is the story of Scarlet O'Johnson. mentions original characters occasionally. Not sure if she actually visits them or not...i am debating...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I was going to kill Brad and Ceece I swear to god I was! They put me on the front page!! But before I get ahead of myself let me tell you who I am first…

* * *

I was watching Malcolm in the Middle on Fox when my Mom came in. She had been out on a date with this new boyfriend of hers… I haven't had the privilege of meeting the asshole yet. She was glowing, no really glowing and had this big goofy smile on her face. I felt sick just looking at her. In a really happy voice she exclaimed, "Scatti I'm getting married." At first I was shocked; I mean it had been just the two of us for the past 10 years. My dad walked out on us when I was three in a half; apparently I was too big of a "problem" child for him to deal with. Then two years later they divorced legally cuz he wanted to marry some Las Vegas prostitute, but I was all what ever dude it's your life see if I care.

She said it again but this time walking towards me, "I'm getting married!" I knew she wanted to give me a hug but I didn't want one at the current moment. "What! How could you! I can't believe it! You went and got engaged BEFORE telling me you were even thinking about it! Who's the dipshit any way," I yelled at her.

"I do believe that would be me." A handsome guy smiled at me as he walked into our living room. I looked at him, well more like glared at him.

"You brought him home." I glared at him and then stomped to my room. I had the right to. I mean my mom just brought this guy home, say's their getting married and expects me to be all buddy buddy with him. Ha Ha GET REAL.

I heard a car door shut and the front door open. Tears began to fill my eyes. How could she. How could she. How could sh-. Some one knocked on my door. "Scarlet can we talk." my mom said. I blinked quickly to stop the tears from coming, "Yeah come on in." She walked in and sat carefully at my desk.

My lime green laptop flashed meaning I've got mail. I need to check that later. My mom took my hand. "Honey, I had no idea you felt that way." I didn't think she would understand. Then she said, "I had no idea you would be so jealous." I blinked and yelled, "Jealous! You think I'm jealous! That bastard is trying to break up my happy family and you think I'm jealous! It was great when it was just us two. I was happy! I didn't need a father…," I broke down and began to sob.

"I thought we would be together always. I didn't think you needed a husband," I said as big salty tears rolled down my face. Streaking my mascara and making me look like a raccoon. "Oh baby," she said as she hugged me, "Dave's not going to steal me away from you he loves me and he wants to love you too. And I think Grandma's getting tired of us leaving hair in the drain." She smiled down at me and pushed my bangs out of my eyes.

I laughed and wiped my eyes. "You know what," she said, "I have an idea. I'll go to Florida get the house ready for you; you stay with mom for another month then hop on a plane and come to Florida." "Florida!" I gasped, "Florida! What's wrong with New York? This is my home!"

"Well Dave lives in Florida and that's where were moving. So as he doesn't have to give up his job. Were going to live, with him… and his four sons." She carefully told me while watching my face. "FOUR SONS! FOUR!" I yelled.

She sighed, "Please Scarlet, just try and make this work. Please. For me?" "Fine," I said rolling my eyes. She kissed the top of my head, "Thanks honey, you'll like them. Trust me, it'll be fun." "Yeah fun," I practically whispered. My mom left me in my room in my thinking zone.

Three sons. Three new brothers! Aw damn. This is so not my day… oh well, my moms really happy, happier than she's been in years… so I guess I'll give it a shot. So that's why one week later my mom left and one month after she left she called to tell me I can come 'home' now. "OK mom, I'll leave Thursday so I'll be there about Friday afternoon I think." I told her, as I listened to Dave in the background.

I didn't go to the wedding because it was in Florida and I was in the big NYC packing. I'm sure she'll have tons of pictures of her and her new family to plague me with. I still can't believe she got remarried…

My grandma was helping me pack that Wednesday night, when she told me something, something important. She took both my hands in hers and told me that she could see dead people. I laughed at her. I mean it was totally sixth sense, the whole I can see dead people. She gave me her world famous look. I quickly acted like I believed her, so she would leave it alone and let me pack the rest of my shit in peace. She did but she before leaving she pressed an oval locket into my left hand. I tried to open it but it wouldn't, but the outside detail was so gorgeous that I didn't care.

I was admiring the engravings on it, when she said, "This is the locket of the O'Johnson mediators. I thought I would give it to your mother but since she is not a mediator…" she smiled at me, "As long as you have this around your neck, no harm will come to you. Take good care of it," her face grew serious "And don't tell anyone you have it… no one, not even your mother." She smiled bigger, "Well I better get going. Its bingo night at the center," and with that she left. Leaving me flabbergasted and staring at the locket in my hand. Mediators… ha that's the best thing I've heard out of my crazy family yet!

I stuffed it in my suitcase without a second glance at it. I opened my closet and started grabbing clothes off hangers and folding them. Soon after I finished that I lugged my two rolling suitcases down the stairs and into the front hall then crashed on the couch. In the morning my grandma dropped me off at my gate and kissed me good bye. Since I was the freak at school I had no friends to wave me off. Like I wanted those dim witted pea brained know-it-alls being friends with me… so instead I spent the plane ride writing hate letters to everyone I ever abhorred in my life. It actually took up quite a lot of time. I was very surprised.

I slept the rest of the time and by the time I got to the airport in Florida and unboarded the plane I was refreshed and slightly excited. I was in Florida! I could go to the beach! I saw my mom waving her hands at me franticly and the little excitement I had disintegrated like a packet of Pop Rocks in a Mountain Dew can. I rolled my eyes, and grabbed my two big stuffed black suitcases. You wouldn't believe how long it took me to zip those suckers! I still didn't get all of my clothes. Grandmama's mailing me the rest.

As soon as I managed to stumble over there, with no help from any of the 'boys', she grabbed me into a bone crushing hug, "Scatti you're finally here. Oh, I've missed you so much." I told her bluntly, "I hate this." She let go and gave me her don't-make-me-embarrass-you look.

I looked at Dave and then the three boys next to him. My mouth dropped in shock at the size of them all, not too mention how they were dressed. Talk about prep and jock city! "You didn't tell me they were all older than me!" One of them gave me a smirk. "Scarlet please act your age," my mom said in a strained voice. I snatched my guitar case from the one who smirked at me. "No one touches the guitar, kapesh," I barked at him. This was the one thing I had of my dad and even though I hated his guts for ditching us, a part of me still loved him and that damn guitar.

He raised his eyebrows at his brothers who laughed, I glared at him. "Come on guys don't scare her off now," Dave jokingly teased. "Mom," I whined. "O.k. guys this is Scarlet and Scarlet this is Brad, Troy, and Aaron." Brad the one who smirked at me, winked at me. I fought the urge to sock him one in the stomach.

"Where's the fourth one?" I asked looking around, as if i could see him hiding. Man i wish i had X-ray vision! That would be so cool!

Dave smiled at me, "He's not here. Cain is in his second year of college. He comes home every Friday afternoon and goes back Monday morning. You'll meet him tommorow."

"Joy." I muttered, but just low enough so i wouldn't get in trouble.

My mom carefully guided me to the big family sized car in the parking lot. "When did ya get the tram car," I asked my mom. "Scarlet this is a nice sensible family car," she told me as Troy put my things in the trunk. "Right," I said sarcastically. "Just get in the damn car," Brad said. "Watch the language," Dave warned Brad.

"Um there's only three seats in the back is Brad gonna sit in the trunk?" I asked hopefully. He snorted, "Yeah right how about we strap you to the roof." "Enough! Scarlet you'll sit on Brad's lap no ands, if's or buts! Just do it," she said firmly as she got in the passenger seat. I stared at the middle seat. The seat Brad was sitting in. I really hated my mother at this moment.

"Aw shit!" I moaned as Troy shoved me in. I landed ungracefully draped over Brad's knees. "Nice Scarlett." Jake smirked, I glared daggers at him as I tried sitting on the edge of Brad's knees. Only he kept moving them so I was rocked from side to side or bouncing up and down.

Finally I sat back but didn't actually lean on him. I asked my mom, "How long till we get to the house?" "An hour and a half." I almost fell over into Troy's lap. "Aw shit," I muttered, this was going to be a hell of a ride. Dave asked me questions like; what's your favorite color? Did you have any friends? What's your career path? All through the fricking ride to the house. I answered them in short responses. After an agonizing hour and a half ride on Brad's lap where my ass was pinched quite a few times we finally got to the house. I leaped out of the car and put quite a bit of distance between myself and my 'brothers'. It was definitely an old house complete with a white porch. It was painted light beige with off white trim and all that fancy stuff.

The inside was even better! Yup, you guessed it…more beige! It made me sick to know my mom did this. Our old house was all wild prints and bright colors like red, orange, etc. She led me to my room. I was stuck on the top floor with the three stooges. It was painted light blue with white molding. At least there wasn't more beige, that's all I had to say. I had a window seat with lace trimmings, my own bathroom, and a big canopy princess bed complete with bed skirt, tons of pillows and a comforter. Which I wouldn't have minded too much, if there hadn't been a teenage boy already sitting on it, looking right at me. And boy was he hot!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note- This chapter may have alot of mistakes...actually i'm positive it might so if anyone wants to check it for me let me know! lol and also tell me if this chapter goes too fast...i wrote it really quickly! lol

nuriko's lurver

Chapter Two

I fought the urge to scream out loud," Who the hell are you." Instead I waited until my mom and Dave left and then turned to look at him. He stared right back, this little half smile on his face. I looked at his clothes, a long sleeved black turtleneck, tight black pants and converses… great I was sharing my room with a goth ghost!

I slowly reached out and touched him; I expected my hand to go through him, because well he's a ghost, but it didn't. Instead my hand rested on his upper arm. I pulled my hand back with a jolt. He laughed and said," You must be a new mediator." "This is not happening! This is not happening!" I kept telling myself, but it was happening, and to me. Brad walked in saying," Dinner's ready "Scatti".

He said Scatti with a girly accent I jumped and yelled," GOD ALMIGHT BRAD! NEVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!" I had put my hand to my heart. The ghost was laughing

and so was Brad, only Brad couldn't see him or hear him apparently. I punched his arm as I walked by him. I sat at the table unfortunately next to, who else, Brad. I scooted my chair to the end of the table.

My mom gave me her look. I couldn't believe my luck. "I am a mediator, grandma was right. I can't believe this and to top it all off, my room is haunted by a ghost. A hot ghost, but a ghost none the less." I was unaware of how I was stabbing my stuffed chicken breast to death (well as dead as a already dead piece of meat can get.) One of the perks, of my mom getting married again. It inspired her to start cooking.

"Honey, is something the matter." She asked me. I looked at my now shredded piece of meat, and said," No. Nothing you can help me with but when you get the time can you call a psychiatrist, I think I'm going insane." After I said that I got up and walked upstairs and locked myself in my room. "Must be her time of month," I heard Aaron say as I left.

Which was true but I'm not gonna admit that to them. I was sitting on my window seat, looking at the breathtaking view when the ghost said," I'm Khris. You must be Scarlet." I stared at him, and burst into tears. Instead of coming up with a witty response like," You better remember that name cuz you'll be hearing a lot more of it," I start to cry.

Oh, and not the little tears, no big hiccupping sobs. I sob into one of the many lavender and pink pillows flooding my bed and window seat. He puts a comforting arm around my shoulders and begins to try to comfort me. For, I'm guessing about thirty minutes I cried into his shoulder. When my sobs died down to a few hiccupy sniffles he asked me," What's fucked up in your life?"

I rubbed my nose with my sleeve and said tartly," Everything." "Now life can't be too bad, you seem to have a family who loves you," he said as I sniffled and hiccupped. "They are not my family, my family is me and my mom and my grandma and that's it." He frowned a little," What's wrong with them?" he asked as I sat up a little straighter. "Their… their…," I couldn't

think of any thing to say. He smiled that little half smile I first saw on his face.

"I guess their not all that bad. Dave's kind of cool; he got my mom cooking something, other than Kraft macaroni in cheese." I said still sniffling every now and then. "See," Khris said smiling now," Their not that horrible." I smiled a little bit, and said thoughtfully," And I can embarrass Brad like a little sister would do."

"Well, that's not what I had in mind but yeah," he said laughing. "Thanks Khris," I said getting up. He nodded as I ran downstairs, they were eating dessert. Before my mom could say anything I told her," I know where you're going mom, and I'm sorry for that obnoxious outburst, and I'm willing to give this another go and if I'm gonna be punished for my rudeness go ahead and do it now so I can go upstairs and write more hate letters." I took a deep breath, because I had said all that in one breath.

My mom stared at me in shock. "Uh o.k. I uh forgive you, and won't punish you because apparently you've learned your lesson already," she said. "If you don't mind my asking, but how'd you change your mind so fast," Dave asked, a mix of confusion and surprise on his face. I looked at the stairs and saw Khris watching me, the little half smile half smirk on his face again.

"Let's just say something talked some sense into me," I said smiling. I saw Khris go back upstairs out of the corner of my eye. I sat back down to have dessert, chocolate cake with cream cheese icing, my favorite, when Brad said," You are very weird." I stuck my tongue out at him I know. I know. Very immature but I felt good and I wasn't gonna let Brad ruin my moment.

I ate my dessert in two seconds flat. "Tastes a little dry mom, try adding a little more milk next time," I said as I got a second piece. "That's what I said," Dave said, laughing. He's a professional chief and caters big fancy parties and gets paid big money for it too. My mom said," Scarlet loves to cook, only we didn't cook at our house back in the city, so she ate at her friend Samantha's house instead. What ever happened to her any ways," my mom asked.

"She became popular," I said tartly. "Oh," my mom said, like she knew, and she probably did. "So do you want to become a chief then," Dave asked a little excitement in his voice. "Well I wanted to but then I wanted to be an actress and started studying movies, so one of them, but I think it's leaning towards chief, preferably pastry since I like to bake so much." I said truthfully.

"What do you want to become Troy… Brad," she asked like she didn't want them to be left out, or something. "News reporter for the paper. I'm already on the school paper." Brad said proudly, actually more like bragging. I said with a big smile," So you finally, started doing the cafeteria menu, huh Brad." "If you're not careful you might wind up with an egg on **you** not in your cooking," he said to me. "Ooo, I'm so scared!" I said. "Enough, guys," my mom said.

Troy said," I want to be a famous football player and win the NFL." "O.k. dumb is a football jock, dumber is silent Betsy and dumbest is a wanna be news reporter. Isn't your family proud?" I asked trying not to laugh. "What were you? A wanna be musician," Brad asked me. I can take a lot of things but when you insult my music you cross the line. I punched him in the face," NEVER INSULT MY MUSIC! GOT IT BUCKO!" I yelled as he felt his eye.

My mom put a bag of frozen peas on his eye. "That's gonna be a shiner," Dave said, you could tell he was really fighting the urge to laugh. I said to Brad," Now you'll think twice before dissing my music," and then walked to my room with my head held high. I heard my mom tell Aaron to take the peas. I laughed silently in my head. I got to my room and sat on the window seat. Khris was on my bed.

He didn't look up from the book he was reading but said clearly," Their gonna get you back." "How," I asked. "They'll find your weakness and take advantage of it," he said calmly. "I have no weakness," I said smugly. He looked up," No favorite bear, or a diary, or photo," I shook my head no for all three, but then he said," Ticklish?" I must have looked panicked for a minute, because he went," Aha! you're ticklish."

"You think they'd really be so sick as to tickle me into doing what they want me to do," I asked. He had gone back to reading his book, he nodded and said," They'll be in here any minute now." "What! No. I won't let them." I said stubbornly. "They'll find a way," he said knowingly. Sure enough twenty minutes later all three of them burst into my room. "Bye." Khris said as he dematerialized. "Khris!" I whispered looking around the room.

"Your gonna pay for this "Scatti"," Brad said fiercely. "Were gonna find a way to pay you back." Aaron said. I couldn't help myself. I blurted out," So the dumb one speaks." As soon as I said it I wished I hadn't. His eye's lit up with anger and he took a step towards me. "Whoa, big boy you might want to change your pull-up," I said taking a few steps back.

He took some more towards me. I backed up till I was up against the wall separating my bathroom and my bedroom. Khris came back and stood beside Brad who stood beside Aaron.

"Now what's your weakness?" Troy said a twisted smile on his lips. Khris whispered something into Brad's ear. He said a smile on his lips," Maybe she's ticklish?" I quickly said," Or maybe I have a diary?"

"Yup she's ticklish." Troy said. They walked towards me. "Hey. Hey. Back off," I said when Troy and Aaron grabbed me. "Or what," Brad said coming towards me," Your completely powerless. Troy has your feet. Aaron your arms no one to defend you." He began to gently tickle my rib cage, the most ticklish part of my body. I began to giggle then laugh.

"Stop it," I giggled as Brad smiled evilly at his brothers. "Please," I begged as it became too much to bear. "Apologize," Brad commanded. So I did," I'm dreadfully sorry I punched you in the eye." He said." Alright. That's enough. Let her go. I collapsed on the bed. The guy's left. "I will get that traitorous ghost!" who had smartly dematerialized again.


End file.
